1. Field of Invention
This invention related to a transportation device which transfers the material to cells by physical method.
2. Related Art
There are lots of ways to deliver bio-materials or medicines into cells even through skin, including using physical theorem, mechanical theorem or both of them. For instances, popular ways to administer bio-materials or medicines includes electroporation, microinjection, and the likes. But these physical injection ways are difficult to operate, and the stability and the rate of success are poor. Therefore, they are not widely used in this field. On the other hand, the research of gene guns reveals the potential for physical bio-materials or medicines transferring technique.
The method of using a gene gun is carrying the vectors (e.g. gold particles) of bio-materials (e.g. DNA) into cells by high-speed shooting for achieving gene transferring. And this technique is already extensively applied into many research fields which include plant system, cells of mammal, gene therapy, and the latest deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) vaccine study systems as well.
For instance, the gene gun can carry gold particles mixed with DNA, put them on a cartridge, and generate seismic waves by using twinkling high-pressure stream so that the cartridge will accelerate until reaching an obstruction. Because the gold particles in the cartridge will keep moving in a high speed due to inertia, it will enter into cells. However, the drawback of this gene gun is too noisy, and the seismic waves could kill target cells easily. This gene gun also needs to consume a large amount of expensive helium and vectors (usually gold particles).
Besides, there is another way to provide medicine by a gene gun with low pressure vapor acceleration which carries the liquid (suspension liquid with nanometer particles) with DNA to be injected into a converging-diverging nozzle directly or indirectly, and then carries the liquid into human body through the spray nozzle by the instant low pressure vapor. Although this type of gene gun is able to overcome the existing bottleneck, however, as to the existing gene gun, before the sample entering the nozzle, it forms a turbulent flow so the sample may easily have collisions with the wall and be condensed on the wall surface. Additionally, the structure design of the nozzle itself has blind angle. At the same time, low-pressure gas provides the lower kinetic energy, which can not affect the residual sample on the wall to bring it out. For the low-pressure gas accelerating gene gun, its worst drawback is that the liquid is easy to remain in the nozzle which leads to the problems of quantitative and continuous operation.
Therefore, it is an important subjective to provide a transportation device to solve existing bottlenecks encountered.